


【AC】不可言喻

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: ABO世界观，怀孕普雷，慎入





	【AC】不可言喻

00  
克鲁利从阿兹拉斐尔的书店溜走了。

01  
他用了溜这个动词，因为他走得匆忙而且狼狈。

他一边警惕着床上随时都有可能恢复意识的天使，一边绷紧臀部肌肉不让那些充盈在他体内的白浊顺着大腿根流下。他本应含住天使的结，趴在天使的胸前，好好享受高潮的余韵，但他不能。

他的后颈还在隐隐作痛，后穴也是。他一把扯起被单盖上那个让他疼到脚底发麻的罪魁祸首——天使腿间还肿胀着的结。汹涌的热潮因为Alpha射在他体内的精液逐渐消退，是的，ALPHA，天使都是Alpha，他原本也是一个Alpha，在他还是天使的时候。交友不慎的后果是严重的，众所周知，他堕天了，但鲜少人知的是，他变成了一个Omega。

他在天使的酒里做了点手脚，六千年的朋友对于手中那杯不同寻常的酒并没有起疑。他“上”了阿兹拉斐尔，因为他的确在上面，但其实是阿兹拉斐尔上了他，因为那根无论是形状还是长度都完美的阴茎埋在了他的体内。

甬道的媚肉还在回味方才阴茎带来的热度，阿兹拉斐尔胸前的西装布料被他抓得发皱，天使的睫毛在微微颤动，这是将要苏醒的前奏，但他连迈开步子去捡自己地板上的衣服都做不到了。在阿兹拉斐尔睁开眼之前他施了一个奇迹，将自己变为原型——一条通体黑色的蛇，蜿蜒匍匐在地板上消失在了门缝中。

02  
现在的他非常笨重。

天使的精液并没有像圣水一样灼烧他的肠子，事情变得比那更糟糕——现在他的肚子里多了几个已经成型的蛇卵。

从书店仓皇出逃之后他回到住处在地球仪上随手一指，将自己放逐到了太平洋某个荒无人烟的小岛上。他原本想着先躲一个世纪，或者两个，自己也很久没有冬眠了，反正他们的时间还多，等他睡醒以后再潇洒地出现在天使身边装作什么事情也没有发生，完美。

但如今时间过去一个月不到，他没有舒适地盘踞在某块大石头阴冷的阴影下开始他的冬眠，而是化作半身半蛇的形态痛苦地蜷缩在宽大的芭蕉叶下，活像一头搁浅的鲸鱼。他的身体不再纤细，而是笨重得像是刚吃下了一头大象，但他现在一点胃口也没有，三枚蛇卵在他的肚子里不安地蠕动时不时顶上他的胃，让胃酸一阵翻滚。

怀孕的Omega极其需要Alpha信息素的安抚，克鲁利感觉自己正在失去了对自己身体的控制权——他无比渴望阿兹拉斐尔的信息素，哪怕一点点都好，但那条从他天使上衣口袋顺走的白色丝巾上沾上的信息素早已消逝殆尽，而他现在离标记他的Alpha十万八千里。

“臭崽子，给我安静一些！”

显然他的怒吼只对室内的绿植起作用，情绪的剧烈波动让肚子里的蛇卵变得更加不安分，头顶的太阳是炙热的，但从他的额边滴下的却是冷汗。他失力地放松下来依靠在芭蕉树上，掌心抚上自己被撑起一个圆润弧度的下腹，将语气放轻。

“我知道你们在想他……”他盯着自己鼓胀的肚皮，金色的蛇瞳里是从来未有过的柔情，“我也想他，但我不能……”

03  
阿兹拉斐尔找寻过所有他认为克鲁利可能会在的地方，就连公园里每一处堆叠的石头形成的空隙他都认真寻找过一遍，一无所获。

十几天前他从一片狼藉的房间里苏醒，脑袋像被注入了铅般沉重，前天晚上的记忆变得模糊不清，他掀开被单，自己的衣服穿着整齐，除了裤链大开，他以为是自己过久没有纾解过欲望，趁着酒醉自我排解，直到他在地板上发现了克鲁利散落一地的衣物，伴随着的还有上面尚未消散的信息素，被放置了一整晚但味道依然浓郁。这不是克鲁利平常闻起来的味道，但他的嗅觉告诉他那就是，那是克鲁利原本的味道。

熟悉的气味让他的记忆如涨潮般回涌，下身埋进了一处温暖湿濡，劲瘦精壮的腰杆在他的身上扭动起伏，隐忍的喘息就近在耳边。

一个Omega，一个发情的Omega。尽管他的记忆还是混沌，但身体替他好好记着——自己标记了克鲁利。


End file.
